The Avengers: The Very Dysfunctional Family
by Evangeline Lafitte
Summary: No said family would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Movie Night

Welcome by dear readers! This is my first Avengers story! I hope you like everything. This is the first in the many drabbles to come. I hope everyone is character because I am so paranoid about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, _Emmanuelle, Saving Private Ryan, Flags of Our Fathers, Valkyire, Bambi, Shake It Up, Apollo 13, Stand By Me, City of God, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty , The Little Mermaid, The Lady and the Tramp, Howl's Moving Castle, Tokyo Godfathers, Sprited Away, Castle in the Sky, Ponyo, Pan's Labyrinth or, Ginger Snaps. _They do rightful owners.

Bless!

"No way am I watching that _trash _again!'' Steve complained for the millionth time this evening. It was the annual Avengers Movie Night as Tony had dubbed it.

"_Emmanuelle _is not trash! It is landmark in cinema history, you can ask Priscilla!'' Tony looked over to Priscilla Edgewood. The young actress looked at Tony and then at Steve.

"_Emmanuelle _is a masterpiece, but for me it's just too sexual.'' Tony scoffed at that. This was coming from the girl that was in porn movies before she got her big hit?

"Can we watch _Saving Private Ryan _or _Flags of Our Fathers_? I have dying to see those!'' Tony heaved a sigh and went over to the movie shelf and got out _Saving Private Ryan _and popped into the DVD player. Steve smiled and went over to the microwave to make popcorn.

"Tony I need help with the micro-thingy!'' At that moment Natasha and Clint walked in holding hands looking lovingly at each other. Priscilla sighed and turned back to the blue screen.

"What are we watching tonight?'' Natasha asked she and Clint took a seat next to Priscilla.

"_Saving Private Ryan._ It was Steve's idea.'' Clint sighed. Another World War Two movie? War movies were good but not two weeks in a row. After _Emmanuelle _Steve insisted that they watch _Valkyire. _They had system worked out. Each Avenger would two movies to watch. Last week Tony had chosen _Emmanuelle _and Steve chose _Valkyire. _ This week was Clint and Natasha's week. Why was Steve picking the movies?

"Yo Steve!'' Steve looked up from his popcorn and look towards the archer.

"It's Natasha and I's week. You went last week.'' Like a light blub going off in his head Steve remembered. He stopped decorating the popcorn and walked over to the DVD player and got out the movie. At least he could work this device.

"POPPING TARTS!'' A thunderous voice cried from the doorway. There stood Thor, the god of thunder holding Mjolnir in the air. Priscilla looked over and gave a sympatric look. Poor Loki had to suffer the antics his older brother. He smiled back the actress and managed to squeeze past the mountain sized man. Loki and Priscilla talked for a bit while Thor searched for his pop-tarts. Managing to find them he came and sat down near his brother.

"Daughter of the Edge of the Woods what cinematic event are we going to witness this glorious evening?'' Thor asked Priscilla.

"I don't know. It's Clint and Natasha's week to pick.'' Thor still eating his pop-tart nodded and looked towards the television screen.

"I do hope it is a Disney movie. I can see Midgardian children like it so much.'' Thor said with a wide smile on his face. Ever since Thor and his brother had arrived here Thor had become obsessed with pop-tarts and Disney ever since he caught Priscilla watching _Shake It Up _one day when she was sick. Now he wanted watch anything that was Disney. Since then he has wanted to watch ever single movie made. For the first week of movie night Thor wanted to watch _Bambi _which made him cry about half way through the movie. After that tragedy Loki had put in _Apollo 13. _Now it was Clint and Natasha's week.

"Are we going to start the movie or what?'' Tony asked as he came with two big bowls of popcorn. Priscilla explained the situation.

"Have you two even picked out a movie to watch?'' Clint nodded and went over to the movie shelf and got out _Stand By Me _and _City of God. _

"I thought we were going to _Saving Private Ryan_?'' Tony asked as he munched on the popcorn.

"It's our week.'' Natasha said as she tossed popcorn into Clint's mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXO

This week is Priscilla's week. Last week went overly well. Steve cried a bit with _Stand By Me. _Loki was blubbering baby by the time _City of God _was over. Priscilla looked over her movie collection. She could go with retro animation with _Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Cinderella, Dumbo, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, _or_, The Lady and the Tramp. _She could also go with anime like _Tokyo Godfathers, Sprited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, Castle in the Sky, or Ponyo. _ Or she could go with live-action movies. Priscilla picked out her earliest movie, _Bang Me, Bite Me: __Dracula __with a twist! _Shaking her head she put that back. Looking further down the shelve she found _Pan's Labyrinth _and_ Ginger Snaps. _

"Have you picked your movies?'' Priscilla felt someone grab her around the waist. She looked over and found Loki setting his sharp chin on her shoulder. Priscilla smiled and patted Loki on the head.

"I did. We are watching _Pan's Labyrinth _and_ Ginger Snaps._'' Priscilla said as she made the final touches on the quiche and apple pie she made. An hour later the Avengers were all seated on the sofa ready to watch the movies.

"Are you sure Thor won't get freaked out by these movies? Tony asked as he _Ginger Snaps _put into the DVD player. Thor sat down with a whole plate of quiche and waited for the movie to start. Loki looked at Tony and reassured him that nothing could scare Thor. Halfway through the movie Loki looked at his elder brother and saw him staring at the picture screen with wide eyes. Towards the end Thor had ran out of the room. By the time the movie was over Thor was in a corner trembling and kept muttering things like "never going toward young women.''

"Should we let him watch _Pan's Labyrinth?'' _ Steve asked. Poor Thor was now his room.

" Nah.'' Priscilla said as she proceeded to cut the apple pie.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Wayne Can Suck It!

Chapter 2: Mr. Wayne Can Suck It!

Hello again! I love all the support that the story is getting! I love you all. Yes this does mention Batman, yeah I know call me a rebel. Enjoy, and review!

Bless!

Summary: In which Loki gets his wisdom teeth pulled and Priscilla has to put up with the affects of the medicine.

**11:30 PM**

Tomorrow Loki is getting his wisdom teeth taken out. Poor Loki is a nervous wreck. He sat there and looked at the New York skyline. Was someone really going to pull out his teeth? He needed something to calm his nerves. He went over to the kitchen that was in the penthouse and got out hot chocolate. How was he going to survive tomorrow? Loki needed to talk to someone. He grabbed his phone that sat on the counter and dialed Tony's number.

"_I don't know who are, but when I do I will come kill you." _Tony's voice came over the phone. Loki gripped the phone and breathed.

"What was it like to have your wisdom teeth pulled out?'' Loki rushed the question out like Niagara Falls tumbling over. A silence followed and then a sigh.

"_Loki do not make me come over there and kick you to Asgard and then back here.'' _Loki winced at the harsh sound of Tony.

"Please Tony! I am anxious about tomorrow.'' Loki said in pleading voice.

"_Fine Loki, just don't give yourself a heart attack. I was seventeen when I had my teeth pulled. I had this crazy German dentist that would perform the procedure. That man was the craziest man that ever lived on the planet. Anyway when I got there they did all the standard crap. But the one thing I remember was the hot hygienist that was giving me the anesthetics. It took me awhile for me to drift off so we talked for about an hour. She said her name was… uh… I think it was Julia? No it wasn't Julia, it was Juliet. No it wasn't Juliet. It was Juliana. Maybe it was Julia. Maybe Juno? Yeah, it was Juno. She was a high school drop out because she had a young baby a home. She had taken night classes at some community collage. The last thing I remember was that she telling me story about her ex-boyfriend."_

"What happened afterwards?'' Loki asked. He looked at the clock on the microwave it was getting late. He would have to wake up around 5:30 to get ready.

_"I don' remember much, but I think I said that Juno was really hot and that I could be her baby daddy." _ Tony laughed on the other end. Loki prayed that he would not make a fool of himself. Odin only knows how this would work out. 

"_Loki don't sweat it. Dr. Schaefer is the best in the business. Now get some sleep.'' _ Loki granted Tony a pleasant night and went over the master bedroom. The carpet was plush under his feet as he walked over to his bed and sat down on the cool sheets. He took of his black t-shirt and leaving his jeans on he lay down on the cool sheets and drifted off to sleep.

**6:30 AM**

Loki sat with Priscilla and Bruce in the waiting room of Dr. Schaefer. Dr. Schaefer was a celebrity cosmetic dentist. He worked stars like, Tom Cruise (that would explain the smile), Kate Hudson, and even Priscilla. The TV was on and was showing the heroic feats of the Avengers. Loki smirked when he saw himself on the television fighting along with the rest. He sighed and remembered the day Thor came and told him that he would become an Avenger and make up for trying to take over the world. He looked over at Priscilla she was reading a script for a movie. Bruce was reading over some files. A young woman peaked out from the nurse's station.

"Loki Odin…'' Loki raised his head and tapped Priscilla on the shoulder. It was time. This was probably no better then a punishment on Asgard.

**8:30 AM **

"Then I said Mr. Wayne you can suck it!'' Loki laughed as he sat on the couch with swollen cheeks. The poor mischief maker was still under the affects of the medicine. He came rambling about Bruce Wayne and how he and Batman singlehandedly defeated the Joker. The rest of the Avengers were out on mission in Hong Kong. Priscilla just sat there and read her script.

"Batman can suck…" Before Loki could finish Priscilla threw a pillow at his legs to make him shut up.

" Sit down Loki.''


	3. Chapter 3: Hands

Chapter 3: Hands

So this one is kind of a bitter sweet moment. This story made me cry for a bit, but it is touching. So review and all that jazz.

Bless!

Summary: In which Hulk and Priscilla have a moment.

The lights were out in Manhattan. Everything was dark. Nothing shone but the spotlights and sirens. The Avengers were called out to fight Electro. The team had barely had defeated the villain. Priscilla stood in the crowd. She breathed in the others were standing in the back. Loki had been severely injured in the fight. He nearly died. Priscilla pushed her way through the crowd. A policeman tried to stop her, but Fury motioned for her to come. She saw the medics work on Loki with little light. God only knows how bad he was. Thor was standing by his brother with tears coming down his face. Priscilla put her hands to her mouth. _ Ave Maria plena gratia, Nobis indulgeas peccati nostril._ _Possumus vitam agunt in coelis aeternum Amen! _Somehow Priscilla remembered a prayer that she learned in Latin. She shivered from the cold. She forgot her coat. Looking up she saw Hulk glancing at the surroundings. Not knowing it she places her hand a giant finger that was hanging down. Twitching at the touch Hulk looked down and saw Tiny Priscilla looking over at the puny god. She was trembling. Picking her up, he held up to eye level.

"Oh Hulk!'' Priscilla cried. She fell to her knees and sobbed in Hulk's hand. They stood there for what seemed to be an entirety. After a bit Priscilla calmed down and looked at Hulk. Sniffling she placed a hand on Hulk's cheek.

" Thank you my dear.'' She kissed gently on the nose.

_AN: Translation for the Latin: Hail Mary full of grace, Pardon us of our sin. Lead us from death. May we live in heaven forever Amen!_


End file.
